


Wedding

by DallonsLegs



Series: The Fantastic Threesome [1]
Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 06:56:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11641299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DallonsLegs/pseuds/DallonsLegs
Summary: "Did I want to go swimming?" Dallon asked sarcastically."Nope." Brendon answered with a smile."And did I go swimming?" Dallon once again asked."Yep."-Two weeks prior"Who's wedding is this anyways? Dallon asked politely."Don't know don't care." Ryan replied. He was seemingly distracted by a newly released video game."Wonderful."-Or better known as the Ryan/Brendon/Dallon that's an actual good story instead of shitty smut





	Wedding

"Guys for the last time I'm not getting my hair wet in this stupid pool." Dallon sighed, the water was only slightly over his belly button but it still made him nervous.

"But why not?" He heard Ryan mutter, a mischievous smirk clearly rising above his chin. It gave Dallon chills.

"Because I need to make a good first impression at this weddi-" Dallons words were cut off by Ryan jumping on his back, it made him tip over a little but he still managed to keep his newly styled hair safe. "Ryan please be carefu-" 

SPLASH. Dallon crashed straight into the pool thanks to the heavier body known as Brendon Urie jumping right onto his shoulder. He lifted himself out of the pool despite the state of shock he seemed to have entered.

"DALLON YOU SAVED MY LIFE I ALMOST DROWNED!" Screeched Brendon. All the single mothers in a fifty mile radius seemed to glare at him, not that he noticed.

Dallon just stood there, in that moment he felt absolutely horrible. He just wanted Brendon and Ryan's friends to think well of him, what would they presume once they saw his mop of a hairdo? Probably that he didn't even try to have a nice appearance for the wedding. Which simply wasn't true! They might even suspect that he didn't even care enough about Brendon and Ryan to meet their friends and...

"Dallon?" Brendon looked up at the taller man, confusion spread all over his face. Ryan moved slightly behind Brendon, a miserable attempt at hiding his guilt.

Dallon began to snap out of the funk that had taken over his thoughts. He tried to perk up a bit when seeing his two boyfriends guilt ridden expressions, after all the last thing he wanted was those two upset.

"Why don't we go get something to eat?" Brendon suggested with his charming smile. "I promise it's not a trick to get you to go down the slide this time!"

Dallon shook his head slightly, but willingly agreed to Brendons little outing.

-

Ryan and Brendon shared the same look of excitement, much to Dallon's discomfort.

"It's the fanciest place we know!" Cheered Brendon.

"Yeah, Brendon and I used to eat here all the time when you were off at college," Ryan replied. He was better at hiding his joy but still managed to get jittery at the thought of showing Dallon their favorite restaurant.

"Lunch is on me by the way!" Brendon chirped.

"But won't that cost every penny you have?" Questioned Ryan.

"Yes, but I'd give away everything I owned to make you two happy." Brendon answered with a genuine smile.

That made Dallon smile right back, well at least until he remembered Brendon only had four dollars and sixty seven cents. And by the sounds of it this place wasn't exactly cheap! Where the hell could Brendon have gotten all this cash?

Dallon was debating if Brendon had either gone to prostitution or selling fake Pokémon cards again when they pulled up to a familiar yellow lined building.

Brendon sprang from his seat, hitting the roof of the car and falling on Ryan's hands. The same hands which happened to be the ones grasping the steering wheel. 

"Here we are!" Brendon announced like he hadn't almost caused the entire car to crash which would have resulted in killing them all. He then pulled out his wallet and began handing it to Ryan.

"No, no it's okay I've got it." Dallon mumbled. He passed his wallet to Ryan before exploding in laughter. Only his boys would talk about McDonalds like it's a five star gig.

Ryan raised a brow at Dallons laughing while Brendon decided that they should eat inside of a classy place like this. If only he had decided this when the car wasn't still moving.

-  
Brendon happily munched on his McNuggies while Dallon and Ryan shared a stack of pancakes.

"Thanks for this amazing lunch Dallon!" Brendon chirped, fully serious much to Dallon's dismay.

Yeah... of course." Dallon replied with a little laugh. How could he stay mad at these two.

Those were his last thoughts before his phone started singing a familiar ringtone.

"Hello?" He questioned. "Wai- no you've got to be joking." His hands starting shaking, Ryan and Brendon instantly grabbed them. "But- no it's at 9:00!" Dallon attempted to say confidently, but the crack in his voice proved otherwise. He hung up the call before turning to his boys.

"We missed the wedding." He managed to stifle out, followed by a sad little sniffle.

Ryan didn't care that much about Pete's wedding, but the look on Dallons face immediately made him miserable.

"Well, why don't we just get married!" Ryan near-yelled, standing up and slamming his thin hands on the table.

"Yeah! Let's get married!" Brendon agreed happily, already looking better after the disappointing news.

Dallon hated to make them feel bad, but he couldn't let them get too excited without telling them the truth.

"Guys... we can't get married." He mumbled with a soft tone.

"Is this because I spilt your hair gel? Because I already apologized and I didn-" Brendon continued 

"No it's not that. It's just.. not legal." Dallon quickly replied.

"Don't worry guys, I got this." Ryan nodded confidently before grabbing his phone. He typed in a few numbers before raising it to his ear.

"Yes, hello 911" he asked as Dallon promptly spit out his Dr Pepper all over the table.

"Yeah, my boyfriend just said it's illegal to marry him and my other boyfriend is that true?" He questioned.

"Yes well can you change that because I want to get married. Oh okay I'll call him, thanks." Ryan went to dial a different number in that 911 gave him.

"Yes Mr. Pres-" Ryan started before stopping with a sigh. "Goddamn it she gave me the number to Pizza Hut."

Dallon shook his head, a small smile had formed where his seemingly permanent frown had been.

"Why don't we just have our own wedding, without the whole law system thing?" Brendon asked with a small glance towards Dallon and Ryan.

"Yeah, that could work." Dallon smiled.

"I'm going to call everyone I know and tell them about this!" Ryan yelled.

Dallons phone began ringing. "Why are you calling me Ryan?"

Ryan glared at him until he picked up his phone. 

"Hello?" Dallon muttered, shaking his head.

"DALLON I'M GETTING MARRIED!" Ryan continued until he had told Dallon the entire story of how he was getting married and about calling the police.

"Okay I just told Dallon." Ryan mentioned to Brendon. Brendon nodded back until his phone started ringing.

"One sec I gotta take this."He stood up and walked to a different table. "Hey Ryan! what's up?"

"I'M GETTING MARRIED!" Ryan yelled until he had told Brendon the full story of how the proposal happened.

Brendon sat back down at the table while Dallon just simply looked at Ryan.

Dallon continued staring silently until he asked "Aren't you going to call anyone else?"

"I just told everyone I knew." Ryan replied.

"Ah.." muttered Dallon.

"WAIT I KNOW ONE MORE PERSON!" Ryan nodded excitedly before grabbing Brendon's phone and calling one of his contacts.

"Hey mom! Guess what? I'm getting married!" Ryan spoke with excitement.

"Ryan I told you to stop calling me I'm not your mom." Brendon's mom answered.

Dallon leaned over to Brendon then whispered "Didn't your mom kick you out when you were 15, yknow when she figured out you were with Ryan?"

"Yes." Brendon nodded along with his statement.

"Then why is Ryan calling her?" Dallon shook his head.

"Oh Ryan calls my mom all the time! I think they have a special bond or something."

Dallon held back a laugh. This could really only go well, he was sure of it.


End file.
